El secreto de nuestro amor
by loli-kagamine02
Summary: El secreto de nuestro amor "ya no mas tragedias por amor" R&L Rin es hija de un gran general nazi, Len un pequeño prisionero del campo de concentracion, un amor imposible...se podra romper la barrera de este lugar para poder estar juntos algun dia. onegai una oportunidad a una aprendiz soy nueva en esto :)


Disclaimer:vocaloid no me pertenece, y mucho menos los gemelos(se va a llorar a la esquina) _

29 julio de 1943

Len pov:

Los rayos del sol atravesaban aquella pequeña ventana de la habitación y me daban directamente a los ojos , esto ya se ha hecho común desde hace aproximadamente 1 mes, abrí los ojos perezosamente dejado observar mis ojos de color azul y sacudí mi cabello un poco dejando que algunos de mis mechones rubios quedaran un tanto revueltos luego de eso me senté en la repisa observando cómo mis compañeros de cuarto Piko ,Gakupo, Kaito y Rei dormían todavía aun quedaban 2 horas para que nos levantáramos.

Salí del cuarto y fui a caminar un poco observe al cielo todavía quedaba tiempo para que nos fueran a despertar asi que me fui caminando por la esquina de la reja, escuche bastantes sonidos a pesar de la hora que era, eso era muy raro pero lo deje pasar observe como el sol brillaba de una forma muy linda despreocupado segui caminando hasta llegar a la habitacion, al regresar pude observar como los chicos ya estaban despiertos y me observaban sonrientes.

Feliz clumpeaños-dijieron todos al unisonó mientras que Gakupo sacaba una pequeña caja color naranja

Todos me recibieron en el cuarto con una gran sonrisa la cual les regrese, con algo de duda en la mirada a pesar de tratar ocultar la gran duda que tenia en la cabeza.

Ehh?-me les quede observando de una forma con duda segui sin comprender

Hoy cumples 14 que acaso lo olvidaste?-dijo kaito observándome mientras que yo entraba a la habitación por completo, ahora ya lo entendía había olvidado el que hoy se celebra mi cumpleaños

Ohh… cierto es hoy jejeje perdón chicos se me había olvidado –al parecer los chicos se habían esforzado mucho, a pesar de que nunca planee hacer algo hoy, no quería decepcionarlos, pero también dudo poder haber hecho algo en este lugar

No quería decepcionarlos así que me acerque a ello y acepte la pequeña caja que me estaban entregando.

Ya, ya mucha platica, dejen que len abra su regalo- dijo piko como siempre el tan entusiasta y sincero

Tome la caja que hasta hace momentos tenia Gakupo en sus manos y antes de abrir la caja la observe un poco mas quite la tapa y me quede en estado de shock. Estuve muy feliz en aquel momento al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella pequeña caja…

Chicos como las consiguieron?-en serio no podía creer que me regresaran mi único recuerdo y mi objeto mas preciado

Si recuerdas a el oficial gumiya?-dijo Gakupo tratando de explicarme.

Si, El que trabajaba para mi padre antes de que nos trajeran-dije, si no estoy mal, el era el mejor amigo de mi madre la cual era hija de uno de los políticos antes de que hittler viniera y tomara parte de alemania

Exacto pues el nos ayudo a conseguir la foto que te habían quitado además de que ,el dia en que te trajeron aquí, se hizo una revisión de tu casa y.. –gakupo explicaba mientras que los demás solamente me veían

No exploto..-susurro piko para Kaito pero lo alcance a escuchar debido a la distancia a la que estábamos.

3…

2…

1…

Que hicieron que!, los matare-estaba furioso no podían hacer eso ese era mi hogar y ellos fueron y entraron como si ,fuera cualquier lugar –grite me sentía furioso

Creo que te apresuraste a decir las cosas piko-dijo Kaito con voz de burla, mientras tenia una gran sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara y a la vez de burla hacia piko

Ya calmate, cálmate –dijo piko me agarro de los hombros hasta que me tranquilice

Bueno a lo que quería llegar Gakupo es que el oficial gumiya durante todo este tiempo lo estuvo guardando, dijo que tu madre quería que lo tuvieras además de que tu siempre quisiste ser un poeta asi que toma –Dijo kaito entregándome una libreta que se encontraba en el fondo de la caja

Gracias chicos, enserio son los mejores-dije mientras les sonreia

Chicos, chicos, ya sé que es un lindo momento pero lamento decirles que la asamblea será en 15 min-dijo piko, el podía ser una persona muy centrada cuando se lo proponía

Está bien piko solo un segundo mas

Okey, los espero afuera-dijo piko mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto a los demás

Subi a mi repisa y guarde mi libro al fondo de mi cama debajo de la sabana y sali junto a los demás hacia la cafetería principal, hoy seria un dia muy largo.


End file.
